Un piccolo prendersi cura
by DeniseCecilia
Summary: Sulla base degli episodi 4x23 e 5x01 (piccolo spoiler sulla nuova stagione), ho immaginato la mattina successiva alla dichiarazione di Kate a Castle. La serie ha i suoi ritmi e non può indugiare troppo, nè subito, sui sentimenti dei due - ma noi fanwriters sì! E vi racconto come penso si sia sentita la nostra detective dopo essersi (finalmente) buttata.


Cadeva una neve copiosa e a falde larghe, di fuori - fuori da quel rifugio intessuto di morbido silenzio.  
Aveva lasciato Castle a letto, avendo cura di non svegliarlo mentre si alzava, ed ora aspettava che il caffè fosse pronto per portarglielo. Per l'estrema spontaneità di quel suo gesto sentiva in quel momento che erano simili non ad una coppia appena formatasi, ma ad una di lunga data: non aveva in effetti meditato di fargli una piccola sorpresa per riprendere contatto dopo il sonno senza imbarazzi, capiva di aver invece fatto anche per lui, senza rifletterci, ciò che ogni giorno faceva per sé. Un piccolo prendersi cura.

Non era forse una cosa tanto strana: come lui stesso aveva avuto modo e motivo di ricordarle, nemmeno ventiquattro ore prima, negli ultimi quattro anni avevano condiviso tanto quanto una normale coppia sul lavoro – pure se la loro era fra le più atipiche, e lui rappresentava un partner ma non un collega. Tuttavia, era bello. Le piaceva in maniera folle, sconsiderata e smisurata ascoltare il lievissimo ansito della moka, ancora lontano dal farsi un gorgoglìo, osservare i fiocchi al di là del vetro a tutta parete benedicendoli per la tenerezza che le riversavano dentro, preziosa dopo una giornata terribile in più di un senso. Non solo era una cosa nuova, era anche bella. E ancora non aveva sviluppato il timore di non saperla trattenere, ma metteva in conto di doverci avere a che fare, più avanti. L'indole delle persone non cambia nell'arco di una notte, per quanto intensa.

Inoltre quella notte non le era bastata. Anni di distacco, confusione, avvicinamenti e ripensamenti le avevano procurato una discreta sete. Ne serbava molta ancora da placare: la sentiva per troppi bisogni – alcuni vaghi e indeterminati, altri particolareggiati come una visione da stato allucinatorio – indistintamente, contemporaneamente, per il sesso come per l'affetto, per un sì in risposta ad un consiglio ricevuto, una prova di mitezza non usuale in lei, come per la capacità di dire un sentimento. Un sentimento nella sua miglior forma dovrebbe reggersi sulle proprie gambe – almeno su questo punto sembrava aver mosso un primo, decisivo passo.

Era stata lei a chiamarlo a tarda sera, e non ricevendo risposta ad intestardirsi andandogli a bussare alla porta.

Era lei a portargli il caffè a letto, adesso.

Come se il tempo trascorso avesse assolto ad un impercettibile ma inesorabile ruolo propedeutico, pari al suo training in accademia per diventare operativa in polizia oppure anche all'insegnamento delle singole lettere ad un bambino che voglia imparare a scrivere; intuiva senza sforzo che questo desiderava, e soltanto questo.

Essere vicina nelle piccole cose come la colazione al mattino, e una persona sola nelle grandi, con l'uomo nella stanza nella quale stava entrando; indossando una sua camicia. Bianca, di taglia media e per lei abbondante.

Castle dischiuse e richiuse rapidamente le labbra vedendola entrare – uhm, come non l'aspettasse. Stava appoggiato alle braccia sollevate appena dietro l'arco della schiena, il resto del corpo disteso coperto da un vaporoso piumone color vinaccia. La neve scendeva formando una fitta tenda in movimento dietro la sua figura.

"Così, non è stato un sogno", constatò, in realtà con lo sguardo incredulo di chi ha aspettato troppo il coronamento del proprio, di sogno, per riuscire subito a gioire quando questo arriva.

"Un sogno? No, decisamente no", replicò Beckett, inarcando leggermente un angolo della bocca. Doveva dire qualcosa, precisare, sottolineare? Si ammonì: non esagerare, Kate. "Siamo stati qui insieme. Davvero. O mi pensavi capace di sgattaiolare fuori durante la notte, dopo aver raccattato i miei vestiti vergognandomi di essermeli tolti?". Ecco. Era pur sempre un modo per ribadire che aveva voglia di esserci. Evidente: con lui.

Che le rispose con calma, ma ancora quasi... spaventato.

"Assolutamente no". Una pausa. "Ma potresti ugualmente esserti pentita, ora che è giorno fatto, di esserteli tolti per me e non... sai, tutti abbiamo dei cedimenti. E se ti rendessi conto che ieri ti sei diretta alla mia porta perché eri sconvolta, non mi piacerebbe. Ma vorrei saperlo". Annuì lentamente per rafforzare il concetto. Mentre Beckett posava le tazze sul comodino senza perdere il contatto visivo, si spinse un po' più avanti con le braccia e si girò sul fianco per avvicinarla. Era forse il momento più critico per accorgersi che indossava la sua camicia 'da lavoro', quella dei pomeriggi di scrittura ininterrotta, e sotto – niente. Un dettaglio che non lo aiutava a concentrarsi, dopo aver posto una domanda seria. Giurò a se stesso che sarebbe stata l'ultima per quel martedì.

Kate attese che lui si fosse messo più comodo.

"Non ho nulla del genere da comunicarti. Che ero sconvolta, è sicuro. Ma l'effetto che ha avuto il perdere di nuovo le tracce del nostro uomo e l'aver rischiato, di nuovo, di morire è quello che ti ho confessato" - disse proprio così - "ieri: stupidamente mi sono fatta lanciare nel vuoto e sono rimasta appesa a quel cornicione. Avrei perso la presa se già avesse nevicato come oggi. E' stato in ogni caso incredibile che due sole falangi mi potessero reggere ancora. E, come ti ho detto, stupidamente mi sono messa a urlare, chiedendo il tuo aiuto, ben sapendo che eri alla cerimonia dei diplomi per Alexis". Notando il suo breve inarcare un sopracciglio e farsi più attento, aggiunse: "Sto cercando di dire che ho cercato te, e non altri. Che quando ho visto Ryan, una volta rimessa in piedi, mi sono sentita prima confusa e poi... delusa. Lo ripeto: sapevo anche in quel momento che non potevi essere lì, nemmeno volendo, nemmeno se non ci fossimo scontrati poche ore prima. Ma volevo lo stesso te, ed era colpa mia se non eravamo insieme".

A Castle, che il sollievo di essersi salvata le fosse stato in parte offuscato dalla sua assenza giungeva come un terrificante ma piacevole indice che le cose marciavano con con passo sostenuto verso l'irrevocabilità.

"Avrei potuto scegliere di accompagnare te e Martha, invece di sfidare la fortuna e ritrovarmi appesa", concluse la donna, familiare e tutta nuova, che gli sedeva davanti.

Per lui, era sufficiente.

"Allora... significa che adesso stiamo insieme?", domandò col sincero bisogno di definire la cosa quanto bastava per non avere tentennamenti in seguito, ed abbandonarsi a fare esattamente quel che aveva sempre fatto con lei, ma con la massima libertà e non solo per stuzzicarla. Tutto quel che aveva sempre fatto, e ora anche altro.

"Direi di sì, senza dubbio", fu la sua risposta, comprensiva. Stava per aggiungere una battuta, come ad esempio: se nel frattempo non ho superato il limite e non ti sei alla fine stancato di inseguirmi, ma la trattenne. Istante delicato, parole da dosare con attenzione. E poi, per alcune lunghe ore questo banale pensiero era probabilmente corrisposto al vero – meglio soprassedere.

"Bene". Un sorriso da bambino entusiasta gli aprì il piccolo ventaglio dei segni d'espressione ai lati degli occhi, sottolineandone l'insolita luminosità – un dettaglio che la colpì. In pochi secondi le fu chiaro uno dei perché lo trovasse affascinante, e l'avesse trovato obiettivamente tale sin dall'inizio, a dispetto del suo dipingersi più piacente di quanto davvero fosse in un insistente quanto superficiale gioco seduttivo, un gioco dettato in buona parte dal suo ruolo di scrittore noto, e volutamente venduto dalla sua agente come l'incarnazione del suo più apprezzato personaggio – Derrick Storm. Uno dei perché del suo interesse era semplicemente questo: non l'attrazione per il tipo dell'uomo maturo, tanto più che fra loro non vi erano che sei, sette anni; ma la chiara impressione che sotto al suo temperamento giocoso vi fosse una palpabile solidità, particolarmente evidente nei momenti in cui si rapportava alla madre ed alla figlia, una solidità anche emotiva della quale lei difettava.

Ed ecco, quel sorriso gentile, con rughe appena accennate, così come il suo rimanere fermo a guardarla con tutta la calma del mondo nonostante – lei lo sapeva – ardesse dalla voglia di tornare a toccarla; le diceva che quell'uomo era: paziente, affidabile, determinato, in una parola valido.

Tanto potevano raccontare un volto, un corpo, ben al di là dell'appetibilità e della piacevolezza.

In fin dei conti, anche in un muscolo tornito una donna non cerca forse non la forza per se stessa, ma una garanzia di protezione? Castle non aveva pettorali definiti, né bicipiti significativi; ma aveva spalle larghe, e queste da sole vincevano il banco. Fece scorrere su entrambe le mani. "Bene".

L'aroma corposo del caffè che Rick le aveva portato alla bocca aveva lasciato il posto ad un sottile afrore caldo, l'intenso sapore pungente della bevanda ormai tiepida ad una viscosità più morbida e un po' meno sconosciuta di ora in ora. Gli stava abbandonata addosso con il braccio sinistro attraverso il torace e la gamba omolaterale infilata in mezzo alle sue, divaricate. Si sollevò appena per tirare più su il lenzuolo – il piumone era rimasto in fondo al letto, a disegnare una catena di montagne con le loro creste ed i loro avvallamenti – e tornò lentamente nella medesima posizione. Così restarono, lasciando le membra distendersi nuovamente dopo il loro terzo amplesso. "Ho chiamato in ufficio prima, e preso un giorno libero", sussurrò lei mollemente. Il capitano le avrebbe voluto imporre più di un giorno, ma non gli avrebbe dato retta: la tentazione di approfittare di quella particolarissima contingenza era forte, ma preferiva rientrare in attività rapidamente, o la stanchezza sarebbe prevalsa, fiaccandola. Ed aveva bisogno di cimentarsi il prima possibile in qualcosa di consueto e quotidiano, di uscire dall'impressione della favola. Lui, no: anche se inventava storie per lavoro, di fatto era ben ancorato alla realtà; dimostrava non di rado che quest'ultima rendeva ampiamente ragione del suo ottimismo – alla fine, la sua testardaggine non aveva vinto anche lei? Trascorsero in silenzio alcuni altri minuti, un silenzio reso ovattato dalla nevicata che non cessava. Incredibilmente, non si distingueva più nemmeno il brusìo di fondo delle auto in veloce scorrimento, sulla più vicina highway, una costante di ogni casa che si rispetti nella città che non dorme mai. Kate chiuse gli occhi, per concentrarsi unicamente su ciò che restava: la senzazione viva della pelle contro la pelle, il dolce saliscendi del suo petto al ritmo del respiro, un vago ma ricorrente sentore di sudore – qualcosa di simile all'odore di salsedine sulle spiagge mattutine, salato e profondamente pulito. Era una perfetta combinazione di tutte le speranze di un essere umano: il sentirsi esistere, traboccante; lo starsene quieto, lasciandosi andare come un bimbo fra le braccia della madre; il consegnarsi con consapevole spregiudicatezza interamente ad un'altra persona. Di punto in bianco, si sentì percorrere da un'inattesa vibrazione e le uscì dalle labbra un breve riso: evidentemente lo stomaco di qualcuno si stava risvegliando. "Ci spostiamo in cucina a farci un paio di toast?", fece. "Dividiamoci i compiti, però", aggiunse subito. "Tu infili il pane nella griglia, ed io ti abbraccio da dietro: supporto morale. Bada che ti sto offrendo un incarico di responsabilità". La risposta, semplice e dovuta, non si fece attendere. "Ci sto" - e con questo, Castle provvide a sollevare entrambi a sedere. Recuperò la camicia che le aveva sfilato una mezz'ora prima e se la mise, poi a malincuore sollevò da terra i vestiti di lei e glieli porse. "Ma non affezionartici", le raccomandò.


End file.
